bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Darlings
Little Darlings is an American sibling/supernatural comedy-drama created by rorymariano123. Cast and Characters Main Cast * Clarissa "Clary" Mayer: the eldest half-sister. She is an "irresponsible, sarcastic, wild child". Clary works as a campus barmaid at the university, hostess, hacktivist and weed dealer. Her element is Quintessence (energy). * Madalynn Conta: the second eldest half-sister. She is "driven, sharp-tongued, intense perfectionist" with an independent mind and deep ethical beliefs. She is also a compulsive overachiever. Madalynn initially moves from California to work at the New York University Lab. Her element is fire. * Lena Dominick: the "middle" half-sister. She is an "alternative, introverted, socially awkward artsy" girl and college sophomore. She is a double major Media/Culture and Communications and Fine Arts at New York University. Her element is earth. * Yasmin Falta-Jalali: the fourth half-sister. She is a "spoiled, bratty, extroverted, promiscuous party girl" college freshman initially planning to join a sorority. Her element is water. * Sona Falta-Jalali: the youngest half-sister and Yasmin's younger fraternal twin sister. She is a "fun-loving, superficial, athletic and vapid" college freshman and social butterfly who will do anything to be popular and well-liked. Her element is air. Supporting Cast * Eddie Ward-Perry: Lena's friend/love interest and an Ag major, later revealed to be a demon hunter and Conduit. * Colby James: Clary's best friend/ex-boyfriend, a business grad and part-time weed dealer. * Andre Petrov: Lena's primary love interest, a golden-boy and adoptive member of the family. Recurring Cast * Selene Vera: The girls' maternal grandmother, a powerful witch and Crone of the Manhattan Coven who recruits the girls. * Sona Vera: The girls' birth mother and a once powerful Nephilim. She died under mysterious circumstances prior to the series. * Micah Crowley: Madalynn's colleague, friend and love interest. * Remi: Yasmin's "on-again, off-again" boyfriend from high school. * Dylan Hazard: Sona's romantic interest, president of the campus fraternity. * Grace: Madalynn's childhood best friend, a yoga instructor. * Oliver Force: Andre's childhood best friend, a self-proclaimed "player" and "Man-whore". * Darcy: Sorority president and Yasmin's friend. * Catherine "Cath" Castille: Eddie's mother, the Sergeant of the 43rd Precinct who is investigating several supernatural-linked murders. * Cameron: A "sexy" and "tough" detective-cop who works for Cath. Her romance with one of the Vera relatives complicates her investigation into the family. * Charlie Vera III: The group's cousin who is the human vessel of Hellphyr. * Hellphyr: A Greater Demon who has taken control over Charlie and plans to wreak havoc on the girls' lives. * Katerina/Katherine "Kat" Drake: A Dhampir who is affiliated with the Manhattan Vampire Enclave and shares a romantic rapport with Clary. * Anna Dominick: Lena's adoptive mother, an Internal Medicine doctor. * Phillip "Phil" Chamberlain: Selene's boyfriend who she breaks up with before the anniversary of her husband's death. He serves as Selene's bodyguard and limo driver. Guest Characters * Chenoa Fuller: Ephraim's mother and Yasmin and Sona's paternal grandmother * Ephraim Fuller: Yasmin and Sona's biological father. * Alexa Tanaka: A Nephilim member of the New York Pride. * Walter "Walt" Choi: Wren's English father * Rosemary "Rose" Choi: Wren's Korean mother * Victor Conta: Madalynn's adoptive father * Toni Hawkins: Kim's fiancee * Buzzkill: Clary's co-worker at the campus bar * Tina Clayton: A employer at Firebird and member of the New York Pride Production & Development TBA... Trivia * The season was set for 15 episodes, but expanded to 24 episodes. * The girls' birth mother will appear in flashback. * One of the girls' father may appear in the mid-season finale. * More of Lena's past will be discovered in the second half of the season. * Clary and Madalynn will learn they share the same father in the 13th episode. * The season finale will have a shocking death. * Season finale will leave viewers with a cliffhanger hook. ** This will set up the antagonist and events for season two.